earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhalam
Physical Appearance Most often Dhalam will be seen wearing nothing but armor and helmets, she doesn't really care for putting her hair down but when in the company of those she trusts or when relaxed she'll have it down. As for casual attire she doesn't really have too many clothes you'd call "casual" save for the leather hunting gear she sports now and again when in warmer regions, the only time she really shows off her skin. The most noticeable on her person has to be necklaces of animal teeth and bracelets (hidden away by her gloves and arm bands) of birds feathers or scales. Dhalam - being a complusive collector - often likes fixing bits from animals she has conqured or foes she's taken down. On rare occassions Dhalam will even decorate her curved horns, going as far as attempting to carve holes into the ends of them to lace loops of string with either spikes, teeth or feathers from creatures. If one is to actually take a closer look at her face or what little skin she actually shows they'd be surprised to find a plethora of scars and bites marks along her flesh, signs of battles past and entanglements with beasts she often hunts down in effort to collect. (Recently aquired) But one scar remains prominant, two large gashes about her right eye that almost form a ''Y.'' Dhalam can often be seen with her pets, Bob & Ben (Core Hound Pup) or Flick (Obsidan Hatchling). 'Personality' Dhalam suffers from a hoarding disorder, she often feels compelled to steal/hide/obtain animals or beautiful trinkets that either remind her of her childhood/Draenor or what she deems as 'unique' and 'special'. This is perhaps due to the fact of her not entirely being like her brethren in the belief that the Naaru would save them and the Burning Legion would one day be defeated. She was often shunned by her peers for having a negative outlook on the future of the draenei and her rather slight lack of loyalty to the Light. Dhalam believes she is extremely loyal to the morality of 'Good' but its often apparent that she will often compromise her behavior if it conflicts with her own desires or completing important goals. She is also very antisocial and yet very complusive, if given a choice Dha will more often than not be by herself with the animals or with those she can trust. Most often it is with Twigget, a mother-like figure. Because of this she often times acts awkward or reverts to violence when it crowds or outbursts with frustration, often times making her look like a fool or childish when she insists she is a valiant warrior. Dhalam also has a short-attention span and often times she will be quick to change the topic of conversation from one thing to the next in the matter of a few seconds, most view this as 'random' behavior. She also happens to be a huge hypocrite and has a grand amount of prejudice towards orcs and blood elves, though with such great hate for the latter she finds herself somewhat curious. Often Dha will cover this up as merely wanting to know her enemy better so its easier to destroy them, it seems there may be more there than what she lets on. Through her faults Dhalam can have good to her; to her friends she is fiercely loyal, though blinded she is eager to do good and yet naive to the workings of the cultures in Azeroth, which her good intentions could often cause some trouble for herself and those she travels with. In the end, no matter how adult she is at heart she still is very childish and selfish with those she loves. It should also be noted that Dhalam doesn't give good nicknames or names in general, as inspected by what she calls some of her more ferocious of pets; "Bubbles" (White Chimera) and "Dirt" (The Worm).